Angeler
Angeler is a member of the Hidden Accord, a group of super-powered individuals that wish to help bring peace to the ruined planet. Using his powers to create angels and merge 2 objects into one entity, he hopes to return faith to the world and stop the war between the U.S. and the Dynasty. Backstory Born to a preacher and a choir singer, Jason Doley was raised to be spiritually aware. His powerful faith made him the target of many bullies as he attended school. The constant harrassment convinced him to drop the religious act when he left home to attend college. His faith wouldn't be renewed until several years later, after the plague crippled the planet. Jason watched as his friends and co-workers died all around him, yet by some miracle he was left unharmed. In fact, he had grown stronger with help from the virus, granting him supernatural abilities. The first of these abilities was Amalgamation, the ability to combine objects. But it was the second ability that convinced him that he was chosen by God. Jason was able to call angels from Heaven itself to help him survive in the new world. It was then that he took the name "Angeler" and set out to restore the planet through the grace of God. Amalgamation After accidentally combining an electric razor and a toothbrush, Angeler realized that he had been given the ability to create new objects from former items. This ability lets him fuse items, and willing living beings, giving them a combination that was stronger than the 2 halves. He can extend this power to his angels, combining their powers, or even merging with one to become an angel himself. The merger is only temporary, usually wearing off after 30 minutes unless participating in combat. The Angels Using his powers of Angelic Creation, Angeler can call upon 3 angels with unique powers and personalities at will. While the angels have conflicting personalities, they unite through their desire to protect their master and help him bring peace to the planet. In addition to their unique powers, the angels have the ability to fly and can create weapons made of light to help them in combat. 'Elena' The most pleasant of the angels, Elena has the power to incite bravery in her allies through her incredible feats of strength, enhancing their ability to fight by her side. Using her flight, Elena can overwhelm her opponents with sword strikes from impossible angles. She is somewhat of an airhead, and her innocence tends to annoy those around her. Elena's relationship with the other 2 angels is rocky at best, but her and Angeler share the closest bond of the group. Because of this, Angeler prefers to merge with Elena when he needs an angel's powers. 'Fast Juan' The fastest member of the angel trio, Juan prefers to ' '''spend time in his own bubble of speed. Using his wings as jets, Juan can tap into a powerful energy that lets him move in a realm where time slows down around him. This force lets him perform feats that are normally impossible, even for angels, like throwing a lance and magically appearing behind its target to hold them in place. Fast Juan is a massive egotist, preferring to acknowledge his own abilities instead of the potential of those around him. His ego allows him to overpower the other angels during one of Angeler's amalgamations, making him the dominant personality no matter what combination is used. 'Athena''' The smartest of Angeler's angels, Athena generally plays a passive role in battle, using projectiles to keep the enemy distracted so Fast Juan and Elena can get inclose. However, she possesses the ability to communicate with the technology of the world, allowing her to absorb data and convert it into a physical form at the cost of her mobility. In this second form, Athena is capable of firing energy beams from her shoulders and mouth, and also possesses enhanced physical strength and endurance. While she prefers to be left alone due to her higher intelligence over the others, Athena can relate to Fast Juan's ego, allowing the two to function surprisingly well as a pair in a difficult fight. Her armored form also makes her very valuable in Angeler's amalgamations, letting him grant extra protection to his allies and civilians. Category:Angels Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Hidden Accord Category:Amalgamation Category:Angel Creation